Reflexões Em Um Notebook
by Madame Mim
Summary: Reflexões de uma garota sobre o romance de TK e Kari. Leiam e comentem.


Advertência: Nenhum personagem de Digimon me pertence exceto a personagem dessa fic, Karimi. 

**_Reflexões Em Um Notebook._**

  Eu realmente não tenho nada para fazer além de pegar esse notebook e me por a escrever inutilmente essas palavras nele. Eu não estou com vontade de ficar jogando três cortes com as meninas, até porque, é tão chato, elas só ficam rindo alto pra chamarem a atenção dos meninos. Não, eu também não sou excluída, não. Eu tenho lá minhas amigas, mas elas estão jogando três cortes. Tem Naoko, Sumami, Kitsune e a Kari. 

  Conheço elas desde pequenas, mas Kari é quem mais me chama atenção. Ela é meiga demais, o único defeito é se confundir sobre quem gosta, que eu sei muito bem que é Takeru Takashi ela e metade da população do colégio alias gostam dele. Mas infelizmente ela deve ter alguma coisa que a faz ficar presa a Davis, um moleque chato e burro da minha classe, nossa senhora, que molequinho mas irritante. Mas o que mais me irrita é que ele acha que pode ficar com ela apenas porque conhece o irmão dela. Hunpft. Enfim, esse dai é realmente apaixonado por ela, pobre infeliz, sabe? Kari não gosta dele, isso é até que obvio, ela apenas, como eu posso dizer, aumenta o ego? Okay, se você fosse um homem ia reclamar disso, mas se você for mulher você vai parar e pensar "Ah, é verdade, aumentar o ego é bom". Quem nunca fez algo desse tipo, por favor atire a primeira pedra, afinal aumentar o ego é bom hehe. Ah, calma ae, como eu desvio de assunto, mas como eu ia dizendo, é o seguinte, Kari conhece T.K, o apelido do Takeru, desde pequena e desde pequena tem uma relação além da amizade com ele, pelo menos pelo o que eu via, porque eu a conheço desde pequena, talvez antes dele, ah não. Eles se conheciam desde bebês. TK, também gosta dela, isso é bem visível. No entanto acho que Davis só vê que ele gosta dela, mas nunca parou pra pensar sobre de quem ela gosta, ele sempre alimentou em sua cabeça, que ela gostava dele. Mas não é bem isso, eu posso ver a troca de olhares dos dois, e todas as vezes que Kari se demonstra doente o primeiro a ir ajuda-la é ele. E infelizmente Davis tem sido uma barreira entre os dois

  Agora o que eu tenho a ver com isso? É, nada, mas... eu sempre adorei observar casais e pessoas, vai ver os romances policias que leio andam me fazendo mal. TK, agora acaba de fazer mais um ponto para seu time no basquete e Davis desesperadamente tenta reverter isso tentando atrapalha-lo, já que não consegue fazer pontos. E eu realmente não preciso dizer que as menina pararam de jogar para torcer. Eu tenho que admitir que TK, é um ótimo jogador _E_ com certeza se quisesse podia fazer parte do clube do estado, mas ele não quer, prefere continuar com o time de nosso colégio. Eu o admiro muito, porque ele ajuda a todos. Quando meu notebook sumiu, ele quem achou aonde estava, pois ficou me ajudando a procurar, por fim descobrimos que os amiguinhos de Davis que esconderam, isso deve ser porque eu mostro muito bem minha inimizade por eles. Não, eles não são vilões eu já fiz poucas e boas com eles. Um deles é amigo de infância, e ai sabe como é? Implicância pra lá e pra cá.  Hehehe, como mais uma vez eu sai do assunto, Takeru na minha opinião é o par perfeito para ela e ninguém tira isso da minha cabeça. Agora é nossa vez de jogar, ótimo, estou com vontade de fazer algumas cestas. 

  Depois do jogo cá estou eu, é hora do intervalo. E como eu realmente fiquei empolgada na minha narrativa, eu estou aqui ainda gritando enquanto as meninas conversam animadamente ao meu lado. E como se era de esperar eu ouço Kari me chamando com sua habitual voz gentil:

   - Karami? Não vai falar nada? O que está escrevendo? 

   Eu dou um sorriso, ela sempre se preocupava pelos outros e nada mais justo do que ela ter um par perfeito, par esse, TK.

   - Eu? – Eu dou riso – Estou escrevendo o ponto de vista sobre algum casal que a prof de Redação passou. 

   - Você ainda não o fez? Mas...

   - Não se preocupe eu tinha feito um sobre Romeu e Julieta como a maioria das meninas da classe, mas simplesmente achei um muito mais bonito, e interessante do que esse e além disso é real.- Eu abri um sorriso.

   - Se você acha assim, depois posso lê-lo? – Ela perguntou curiosa para mim.

   Eu me engasguei feio. Me recompondo respondi – Não, acho que não vai dar Kari. 

    - Que pena – Eu ouvi a voz meiga dela dizer meio decepcionada. Mas isso só me fez querer escrever mais e mais. 

   Eu vi TK, se dirigindo até nós e chamá-la e isso em fez ficar muito feliz, não fazia muito tempo eu fui até ele, com uma cara seria e disse:

   - Olha aqui TK, eu tenho uma coisa muito seria pra te falar, não, não eu não estou apaixonada por ti, mas conheço alguém que está e você por ela, então deixe de ser tapado e corra até ela e faça isso porque você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando.

   E aquilo funcionara, eu comecei a me achar a melhor pessoa em juntar casais. E logo após eu vi a face de Kari se transformar em uma face irradiante. E isso me deixou feliz eu não preciso dizer que eles são o casal mais bonito da escola.

~*~*~

   Eu entreguei a redação até ai, mas algo me fez ficar a continuar escrever, porque aquilo tinha se tornado divertido para mim, a sra. Matsumono gostou tanto do texto, que eu cheguei a rir. Vai ver ela também é fã do casal. Mas diferente das redações que ganharam segundo e terceiro lugar ela não leu a minha até porque eu deixei bem embaixo da folha escrito para não ler-la em aula. E como se era de esperar todos vieram me pedir emprestado a folha mas eu neguei. E então eu vi Kari sentada atrás de mim, e sorri para ela:

   - Na hora certa, irei mostrá-la

   E ela não reclamou, graças a deus, as pessoas esqueceram da redação e eu continuo a escrever, penso se mostrarei essa coisa adicional que acabo de escrever. Acho eu que agora, Kari é a garota mais invejada da escola, mas do que já era, pois ela namora TK, e são um casal tão lindo e popular, acho que o pobre do Davis começo a se tocar. Sabe? Eu achava ele idiota demais, mas pobre coitado, eu fiquei com pena dele. E isso me fez chegar até ele e dizer:

   - Ei, acorda cara. Ela sempre gostou dele, existe outras garotas por ai. Eu particularmente nunca fui com tua cara, e você sabe porque, mas olha, tem um bando de garota ai que gosta de ti, então levanta e para com esse drama. 

   E isso prestou porque agora Davis andam com a Sumami. Isso deixou a TK e Kari felizes, porque os dois gostam de Davis. 

   Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, Tk e Kari brigaram, parece que ele conseguiu uma bolsa no exterior. Hmmm, eu não acho que se ela não puder ir com ele, ele irá, acho que nem ele pensa que conseguirá. Kari está simplesmente derrotada, estamos aqui no parque. Ela está parada no balanço, Sumami e Naoko a consolam, Kitsune não pode vir, e eu teclo rapidamente no notebook e isso irrita Naoko, e ela se vir para mim praticamente me batendo 

   - Você fica digitando esse negocio sempre! Não vê que a Kari precisa de apoio e...

   - Não berre com ela – Kari finamente diz algo, se vira para mim – Você está escrevendo mais aquela coisa para mim não é? Você promete que em deixará ler?

   Eu assenti com a cabeça, e sorri. Kari era a pessoa mais delicada e gentil que eu conhecia, as vezes eu me sentia um lixo por espiona-la e ficar falando sobre ela e TK. E finalmente naquele dia ela decidiu, ela recorreria a ele e diria que não queria que ele fosse, queria ele ao lado dela.

   E eu? Eu não a segui e muito menos perguntei sobre o assunto, eu entreguei tudo que tinha escrito até o dia para ela. E eu não preciso dizer que ela realmente ficou surpresa e me abraçou forte, me agradecendo e meio corada e sem graça com os elogios que eu havia escrito. 

   Ainda assim. Eu me sinto mal, por nunca ter-la contado que eu sei tudo sobre esse tal de digimundo, não porque eu a segui para saber, talvez porque sonhos me atormentavam um certo bruxinho eu diria. O nome dele é Wizardmon e ele fica comigo sempre que possível  eu já o peguei varias vezes se escondendo em minha mochila só para ver seu amigo Tailmon, o bichinho de Kari, e além disso Wizardmon costuma a dizer que ele é meu digimon mas eu nem ao menos sei muito sobre esse assunto e apenas cuido dele. Eu já vi varias vezes secretamente, ela e os amigos dela que vivem entrando nesse tal de digimundo com os bichinhos deles todo. E eu varias vezes me sinto um lixo, porque eu continuo a escrever dela e seus amigos, mas isso também em levou a observar outra coisa. 

   Tai Kamiya

   O que eu posso dizer? Ele é o irmão dela, mas velho do que nós, joga futebol e é popular e eu sou a simples amiga da irmã dele que fuxica a vida dela e não para de escrever no notebook. Eu sempre coro quando o vejo e sempre que posso disfarçadamente o vejo treinar de tarde quando todas as fãs e colegas deles foram embora do colégio, mas ele continua a treinar.  

   Eu me pergunto, porque não ir lá e falar com ele, que sempre me tratou bem quando eu e as outras íamos a casa dele e de Kari. Tai é uma pessoa de se admirar, ele é popular e não é por isso que ele despreza os outros. Ele me ajuda varias vezes, e sempre fala comigo. Kitsune me contou que ele e Kari haviam sofrido muito quando crianças. Tinha uma historia que Kari uma vez estava doente, e ele a levou para o parque e por isso, ela quase morreu. Bem a mãe dele o culpou, mas eu penso que ele era uma criança, queria o bem da irmã, mas não imaginou que isso poderia prejudicar a irmã, ele não tinha culpa. Talvez seja por isso que ele ficou tão protetor em relação a ela. 

   E foi por isso que um dia desses, depois de eu lavar a sala de aula e observar que ele ainda treinava eu tomei coragem e fui vê-lo, mas diferente das outras vezes eu não disfarcei. Fiquei em frente a grade o observando e é obvio que ele percebeu e chutou a bola na grade ao meu lado para me acordar e então eu ouvi a voz dele:

   - Hei, você. Está com algum problema?

   - Eu? Ah, nenhum, eu estava saindo da escola e o viu, e ai fiquei te observando, joga muito bem. 

   - Obrigado – Ele sorriu.

   - Eu não devo ser a primeira a te dizer isso – Eu ri e tomando coragem entrei no pátio. – Você se lembra de mim, a amiga de sua irmã?

   - Eu sou muito avoado, mas por acaso, acho que lembro, Karimi não é? – Ele sorriu – Kari fala muito bem de você.  

   - Hmm... serio? Que interessante. – Eu abri um sorriso tímido E então depois de ficar um tempo silenciosa, tirei a mochila das costas e abri pegando o notebook e tirando o disquete com o arquivo de todas as minhas revelação a Kari, eu a considerava minah melhor amiga e tinha de confessar tudo a ela, entreguei a ele. - Entrega isso a ela?

   Ele olhou para mim, e depois pegando o disquete – Não era melhor você entregar?

   - Acho melhor não, acho que.. esquece, entrega para mim?

   - Claro, mas.. 

   - Obrigada. Foi bom falar contigo. – E eu corri, eu estava muito feliz, finalmente tivera coragem de ir até ele. Parei no parque e me sentei no banco peguei mais uma vez meu notebook. Olhei para o arquivo em doc, que havia acabado de dar para ele entregar a ela. Ela continuaria a ser minha amiga mesmo sabendo que eu sabia mais do que devia sobre ela? 

   Sorri e olhei par ao notebook, a parti dali eu resolvi escrever outra historia, mas essa era sobre mim e Tai, porque eu me senti com a suficiente coragem de me declarar para ele, conquista-lo, Wizardmon saiu de minha mochila como sempre, ele conseguia se diminuir sabe-se lá como e entrava em minha mochila. Ele sorriu para mim:

   - Fez aquilo?

   - Sim

   - E agora?

   - Vamos esperar eu sorri, e ele se sentou ao meu lado. 

   E me pergunto até hoje se foi a coragem dele(Tai) quem me fez ter coragem de me aproximar dele, mas isso é outra historia, que será contada em outra ocasião.

Fim

N/A: Essa é uma daquelas fics que fica atormentando sua cabeça até você escreve-la hehe. Eu tinha muitas fics Takari e esse casalzinho novo que criei, porque o Tai precisava de um par.. No entanto, perdi todas quando formatei meu PC. Então, depois da minha amiguinha Sandra comentar que gostava muito do casal, eu criei coragem e resolvi escrever essa fic. Se essa fic, me resultar alguns comentários eu irei com certeza fazer outras que atormentam minha mente mais ainda não tive tempo de passa-las para o papel. Continuação? Talvez, mas isso se me cobrarem hehehe ^_^

Dedico essa fic a Sandra. 


End file.
